The L Word
by KiiroHeart
Summary: Roxy has a plan to tell Jane her secret. Homestuck AU.
1. Confession

Just like every dreadful day, you walk over to your locker, hungover from the night before. Or, still drunk; you had a morning martini. Just like every boring day. You twist and turn the knob for your pink lock and open it when you're done with the combination, grabbing a bright pink folder from your locker. Out of the corner of your eye, you spot your best guy friend, Dirk Strider, walking over.

"Hey Lalonde, not to be a dick, but you should probably put something to cover the black bags under your eyes. I'm guessing you didn't sleep alright?" He leaned against the lockers as you closed yours and locked it again.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep. Me and my mom fought last night before she left for a business trip and I pretty much raided the liquor cabinet," you sighed. "And don't worry about being a dick since you like them anyway."

Even though Dirk had his signature shades on, you could tell that he was giving you a death glare. You just leaned against the lockers and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Roxy, how many times do I have to say not to talk about that in public? Jake could walk by any minute and hear that. I don't want to tell him until I know he likes me back."

You rolled your eyes, putting your hands behind your back. "I doubt he will care if you're gay or not. He's not a homophobe, so the only thing you should worry about is him finding out you like him."

You glance over to notice your bestie forever, Jane Crocker, opening her locker and grabbing some huge books. Dirk nudged your arm softly, nodding in her direction. You blush at this, since Dirk is the only one who knows you have a huge crush on Jane.

"C'mon, Lalonde. You have to tell her sometime, she's your best friend," he grinned, "I have a challenge for you."

You raise an eyebrow, waiting for a response from the taller boy. "If you confess to Jane about your secret, I'll tell Jake mine. It's that simple."

"And how do you know she'll take it seriously and not run away saying how disgusting I am?" Dirk laughed softly, and you step away from the lockers, standing in front of him.

"Trust me, this will work." He smirked, sliding past you and walking towards Jake a few feet away from you. You decide to walk over to Jane, who's currently struggling to carry her books.

"Need a hand, lovely baker?" You smiled, grabbing a few books from her hands. She sighed softly, standing up straighter.

"Why, if it isn't the magnificent Roxy Lalonde to save the day. I don't suppose you're finally sober, are you?" You shake your head at this, knowing how Jane asks everyday if you're not drunk.

"Nah, I had a few drinks this morning. I wouldn't be a Lalonde if I was sober." You grinned, hoping to make the girl smile.

"Why of course. Just have to check up and see if you've finally gone the path of sobertude." She laughed lightly, being the jokester she is.

You sighed softly, trying to figure out how to say it to her. You can't say it in the hallway without others hearing, so you quickly make up a plan.

"Hey Janey, my mom's out of town for the next week. Wanna come over and have a sleepover? It'll be a night you'll never forget, but one I might." You grin, doing your Lalonde-eyebrow-wiggle you've seen your mother do a thousand times when talking to the pizza delivery man so they'll give you two free pizza.

Jane laughed at this, like always, and grabbed the books from your hands. "Well, that's an offer I couldn't refuse, Ro-Lal. I'll be there around five o'clock. See you later, dear."

She turned from you, going to her next class. You couldn't help but just noticed how beautiful she looked, walking away from you. All you could do now was hope that this plan would work, because she's the only girl for you.

All the lights were off while you sat in one of the huge chairs you had in the living room. All you were doing was waiting and drinking a bottle of vodka you had recently started because you finished the last one earlier. You began to wonder were the fuck Jane was because she was an hour late.

Right when you were about to grab the phone, you heard the doorbell ring. You jumped up from the chair and stumbled over to the door, opening it to see a smiling Jane with a couple of bags in her arms.

"Hey Roxy, I see you're already drunk. I guess it isn't a real sleepover until you are." She laughed, entering the house. You just smile and take one of her bags, dropping it on one of the couches. She sat down on the empty couch, until you walk over and grabbed her hands.

"Ro, what are you doing?" She looked at you, confused. You just shake your head and smile at her, trying to lift the girl up from the couch.

"We are gonna go up to ma, my room an, and have the sleepover their, there." Jane got up from the couch and you pulled her upstairs to your room. Somehow, even in your drunken state, you hope that you can pull this off.

A couple of hours later, you and Jane were sitting on your bed, with you being even more drunk than you usually are. You're surprised that Jane hasn't left you yet, but I guess that just shows what a good friend she is. A friend.

You decide there's no better time than now, so you try your best to sit up and look at her in the eyes.

"Hay Janey, I have a sercret, secrete, secret for you." You grinned, playing with the bottle in your hands.

"What is it, Miss Lalonde?" She took the bottle out of your hands easily, and you lay right in front of her.

"Aight, it has somthin' two do with love and shit." You pull her face closer to yours and whisper, "I'm a lesbiaaaaaaaan."

Somehow, she's still sitting close to you, not moving an inch. "But, Roxy, how are you sure about this? I mean, I'm not trying to change you or anything. But, are you sure?"

You pull away from her, shaking your head. "No no no, Janey, I'm poseative, positive that I am indeed a lesbians. 'Cause I am in love witha girl."

Jane smiles, reaching out to take your hands in her own. "Roxy, I don't care who you love or don't love. I just love the silly girl that's right in front of me. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

You just couldn't help but smile back at her, playing with her fingers. "You really mean it, Janey?"

She laughed softly, looking at you in the eyes. "Of course, Ro Lal."

You weren't sure if the next thing that happened was from your drunken state, or your subconscious. But you pulled Jane's face close to yours, and pressed your lips to hers gently.


	2. Rejection

NOTE: Sorry this was pretty short! I just wanted to be able to finish it so it wouldn't be such a long wait. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

It was a good few moments of their lips pressing together, no one letting go. Oh god, all you can think about if what she'll say to you. You instantly think of rejection, but not too harsh. Jane isn't the type to just flat out say 'no' to someone. The next thing you think of is if she does say she likes you back, which is highly doubtful. She might just say it though, then go along with it for awhile until you think it should stop. But you don't want this to stop. You want to just pause this moment forever, and watch this. Stare at it like a picture of the perfect memory you never want to slip away.

Just as you're about to pull away, you feel her kiss back. Is this proving she actually likes you? Or is this just some experiment, to see if she's straight or not? You don't actually care, as long as she keeps it going. You move your hand to her cheek, your fingertips lightly pressed against her so you can help her. Finally, Jane pulls away, out of breath.

"R-Roxy, that was rather… Surprising." She let out a small laugh, running a hand through her hair. You sigh softly, already feeling yourself becoming sober.

"Uh, yeah. I guess you can think about why I did that." You smile at her, and she turns her head. Oh shit, here it comes. The rejection.

"Roxy, you know how much I love you. But this is going way too fast, I don't even know if my love is romantic or not. I haven't even been in a relationship at all. I'm sorry-" You don't even let Jane finish, you were already up and about to leave the room. You can't stand to be in there and have her say all these things to try and make this okay. You kissed your best friend because you're in love with her. And in your crazy thoughts, you thought she would feel the same.

You were heading down the hallway, trying to find a bathroom. It's your own house, so it should be a breeze to find it. But all you can think about is Jane. Once you find the bathroom you sit in the bathtub, a place you usually sit to feel upset when you aren't in your room. You try and let out a few tears, but nothing is coming out. You hears some footsteps from the hallway, so you pull the curtain of the bathtub so she couldn't find you.

"Roxy? There you are, silly. I've been looking for you." Jane laughed, walking over to the bathtub and pulled the curtain back, leaning down on the ground next to where you were sitting. You turn away from her, avoiding eye contact.

"What do you want?" You mumbled under your breath.

"I didn't reject you, Roxy, if that's why you're upset. I love you, I've just never thought of us as a couple. Buuuut.." She leaned forward, getting closer to your face, grinning. "It sounds like a wonderful idea." She leaned down and pecked your lips.

"You wanna be my girlfriend, Janey…?" You were honestly surprised by this, and that fact that she kissed you first was even more surprising.

She laughed softly, grabbing your hand gently. "Of course. But, you'd have to take me on a date first."


End file.
